Brought Together by Unseen Forces
by whatevverr
Summary: Sonny and Chad are brought together by a tragic event.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first ever go at a Sonny with a Chance fic, so it may not be that good. Please enjoy. One word for this.... Channy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. * sigh* And, alas, I do not own Chad Dylan Cooper nor Edward Cullen. This Sucks. **

**Now onto the story...**

Sonny walked past the table, eying all the cards. Finally she found her card, and she picked it up. It read: _Alyson Monroe, Table 4_. She walked into the hall, and found table four where Tawni was sitting alongside Portlyn. Much to Sonny's dismay, they were chatting up a storm and barely noticed her. She sat down near Tawni. Near Portlyn sat Nico and Grady, and near Grady was an empty seat. Sonny wondered who was going to sit by her.

Chad picked up is card and slugged into the reception hall. He did not want to be at Mr. Condor's wedding, but everyone from Condor Studio's was invited. He scanned the table numbers and found his table. He groaned, because the only empty seat was between Grady,(who he would never admit knowing the name of), and Sonny. He had to sit near Sonny and her cuteness all night. Stupid Cute. He sat down in his seat and crossed his arms.

Sonny widened her eyes as she saw Chad sit near her. She didn't hate him, but she didn't exactly like him either.

"What are you doing here?"She asked, even though she knew.

"Listen. This is my table and I'm here. Okay?"

"Fine"

"Fine

"Good"

"Good"

"Fi-"

"Guys!" Tawni butted in, "If you are going to do that all night, you will have to deal with one pissed off

Tawni. So I suggest you both shut up and just ignore each other."

The night dragged on, and the food was good. Sonny WAS dancing with Tawni, but she ditched her to dance with the Teen Gladiator Hunks. Sonny sat at her empty table and sighed.

"All alone?" A voice said from behind her.

"What do you want?" Sonny asked.

"Okay, fine. I wont ask you to dance." Chad said as he sat down near her.

"You were going to ask me to dance?" Sonny asked, shocked.

"Well, yeah." Chad blushed.

"Does the offer still stand?" Sonny could not belive she would ask this question, but she was extremely bored.

"Fine," Chad said as he took Sonny's hand.

They walked to the dance floor, and luckily, a fast song was playing. Sonny could not believe she was having fun. With Chad Dylan Cooper.

A few songs later, a slow dance song came on, and all the couples on the dance floor started slow dancing. Tawni and the Teen Gladiator, Grady and the Meal or no Meal girl, and Nico tried to dance with Portlyn, but she refused. Sonny started walking off the dance floor, when Chad grabbed her.

"I asked you to dance, were going to dance," He said as he pulled Sonny into his arms and they started dancing. Chad had to admit, he liked Sonny a little. A bit, a tad, a LOT. He felt good with her in his arms.

They danced till the party was over, and Sonny was exhausted.

"Um, Sonny can you do me a favor?"

"Uh, Sure. What is it?"

"Can you give me a ride home? I caught a ride here with Skyler and he is bombed. No way I'm stepping into a car with him. So can I? Please?"

"Fine,"Sonny agreed. He said please, at least.

On the drive home, Sonny and Chad got into one of their, Fine Fine Good Good arguments, and Sonny failed to realize the bridge in front of her was opened to let boats through. Sonny crashed right through the safety banister and her mind went blank as her car hit the icy-cold water.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. Sorry it was so short. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Sorry for the long wait! My brother went back to college and it really upset me. I had writers block and didn't feel like writing. Today I had barely any homework so I decided to finally write this. Please Enjoy! Someone drops an f-bomb in this chapter! You have been warned. Also, I am switching the writing style for this. I have decided to write first person instead. **

Chad's P.O.V

I screamed at Sonny, telling her to open her door. She followed and jumped into the water. I noticed she was having trouble.

"TREAD WATER!" I screamed, but I wasn't sure if I had said what I meant or I had said a bunch of gibberish because of the confusion of it all. Sonny couldn't do it. She started closing her eyes, and saying things like "Go on without me" and "I cant do it." I wouldn't give into her demands. She was blacking out, and her head was going under water. I, an experienced swimmer, was struggling. But I had to help her. I had to save her.

It was all a haze. I just grabbed her and swam to shore, keeping her head elevated. She would not die. I finally reached the shore, and started giving her mouth-to-mouth. Finally, she opened her beautiful eyes.

Sonny's P.O.V

Hopping out of the car. Vision going black. Sweet lips on mine. Chad's face.

Those were the things I remembered.

If it hadn't been for Chad I probably never would have woken up. He saved me.

When I opened my eyes a look of relief swept upon the beautiful angles of his face. It was almost- overbearing.

"Sonny! Oh my gosh you scared me. I thought you were going to die..... I couldn't have handled that...," he said. Or at least I think he said...; I just couldn't stop staring at his blue eyes. Just then, the little moment was broken.

"Get in the car," the husky voice said. Just then I felt strong and cold hands grab me and shove me in the direction of beat-up, silver van. I climbed in the back.

Chad wasn't following.

"Get in the car." Still he didn't move. "GET IN THE FUCKING CAR, DAMMIT!" Chad still didn't move. The man punched him, and finally, Chad, with a bloody lip, climbed in the car.

"It will be okay Sonny. I will figure a way out of this," he said, but I knew he couldn't do that.

"Shut up!" the husky voice spoke again. This was going to be an experience never forgotten.

Chad's P.O.V

My lip hurt. My mouth threatened to scream at any moment. But I had to keep strong. I had to keep strong for Sonny.

What had I done to deserve this? Sure, I was a jerk. But that was only a facade! Okay, it was unnecessary, but still, its not like I really was that mean. Well, I wasn't at first, but the facade began to be the truth. I was really a jerk and I would never be able to doubt that.

I was shocked, _mortified_, at the fact that Sonny had to go through this too. But the next thing to happen was even more shocking.

Sonny's P.O.V

The van stopped. The man told us to get out. We were alone, in the forest.

"You may be wondering why I brought you here."

True. I was wondering why.

"Well, Allison, look no further than Chad Dylan Cooper. Mega-Jerk. He just so happened to ruin my life! So what better way to get back at him that to torture his dear little Sonny right in front of him? Yeah thatch right Sonny. The bridge thing was just an awesome coincidence and a huge chance for me. So I acted," he said as he grabbed me. I screamed, but I wasn't loud, because I was weak.

"Shut Up! This wont hurt at all. Well actually, it will," he said as the knife in his hand inched closer and closer to my arm.

**A/N: Hope you liked! I know it was sooooo short, but I thought it was pretty cool. Yeah, I left you at a cliffy. I don't like to , but I couldn't help myself. Please review and favorite. Also, I have to say something. Don't read if you don't want to. **

**I kinda wanna make a seddie story. (Sam&Freddie- Icarly) Should I?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!**

**Please enjoy this! Your lucky your getting this so fast! I hope you enjoy. Please leave more reviews.... I will stop writing if I don't get more for this chapter..... please leave antonymous reviews too.... I don't care. Sorry for so many dot dot dots..... Ill just stop blabbing and I'll let you read the chapter.**

Sonny's P.O.V

"No!" I heard him scream as he pushed me out of the way and fought with the man for the knife. I couldn't handle watching him fight with the guy... It was unbearable.. I had to close my eyes.

I heard a scream.

Chad's P.O.V

I got him. I had cut him and he collapsed in pain. The feeling of victory was a strange high. I grabbed Sonny's hand and started running.

"Let go of me!"

"what?" I was shocked. Why would she want me to let go of her?

"You heard me. Let go and leave me alone."

"Why?" I could feel my eyes glazing over.

"I hate you. Yeah you saved me, but it was your fault anyway. You had to distract me while driving. You had you ruin some guys life and I almost got tortured to death for it."

With that, she walked away. I felt my knees buckling. If Sonny hated me, my life was nothing. I just layed there, staring at the sky. I eventually got up and walked home.

Sonny's P.O.V

I hated him. It was all his fault. I locked myself in my room, sobbing. I didn't hate him. I liked him. And I had just messed it up. Lying on my bed, I blasted the song Iris by Goo Goo Dolls. I cried, and cried, until I couldn't cry any more. I drifted off to sleep.

_We were kissing. A man was saying how much he loved me and that I was perfect. All of a sudden, a little girl ran in the room. "Mommy... What are you and Daddy doing?" We chuckled. Who was the guy next to me? I looked, and wasn't surprised to be greeted with his blue eyes. _

I shot up in bed. My radio was now playing Love Drunk. I ran my fingers through my hair and went to my computer.

_LoLgIrL305: Listen... I dnt hate you. I was just bein stupid. Im srry. _

_CDChere: Look, dnt try to doubt it. I know you hate me and watev. Ill get ovr it. _

_CDChere has logged off. _

I couldn't take it. I ran to my kitchen, grabbed a knife, and ran to the bathroom.

Chad's P.O.V

My phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Chad?" an unknown voice called.

"Yeah, This is him."

"This is Sonny's mom."

"whats wrong?"

"It's Sonny."

**A/N: Will Sonny be okay??? Sorry this is so short. Please enjoy and review review review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N sorry this isnt a chapter.... but I wanna tell you that I changed my pen name from coolcolleen1105 to xxA-LITTLE-COOKIExx Please review!!!! **


End file.
